By the beginning of this year it was officially stated there is an HIV epidemic in Russian Federation (RF). Since 1996 the remarkable growth of HIV cases among intravenous drug user (IDU) has occurred. According to the official statistics by the end of 2000 in RF are 71,306 verified cases of HIV infection and 90% of infected are IDU. * Main goal of the project is the generation of the ideology, structure and facilities for comprehensive research program for HIV/AIDS prevention in IDU. * The epidemiological research for HIV/AIDS in IDU and development of prevention program are the primary aims of the project. Also special attention is paid to management of HIV/AIDS in IDU with viral hepatitis and laboratory diagnostics of HIV/AIDS and opportunistic infections. * Center for HIV/AIDS Research with out-patient and in-patients clinics is organized with enhanced laboratory facilities for diagnostics and investigation. * Group of national and foreign consultant is formed to support the research and organizational efforts of the project group as well as to provide personnel training and information. * Multidisciplinary approach will provide the necessary grounds for development of an application for CIPRA U01 Grant.